


Helmet thump

by Ulquii



Series: The Voltron Multishipping [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Atempts of kissing, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hugs, Kisses, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 21:45:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15981137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ulquii/pseuds/Ulquii
Summary: “Hey, don’t get comfy.”“Why not?”Keith sighs, holding his nape and pulling him in a careful embrace before separating them, still holding Lance in his arms.“Just because” Keith answers with a tilted smile, trying to sound calm but Lance can hear the worry in his words.What if you don’t wake up?





	Helmet thump

**Author's Note:**

> Cute fluff.  
> Just because I've been writing too much angst, for god's sake.  
> And yeah, I don't care I posted this on tumblr much earlier than the other ones.
> 
> On [tumblr](https://ulqueleleh.tumblr.com/post/177263735552/lance-is-dizzy-he-lost-his-helmet-along-the-way).

Lance is dizzy.

He lost his helmet along the way and he feels his limbs too weak to lift himself.

Fortunately, someone else does, turning his body up and away from the dirt.

“Lance!”

He fights his eyes to open and focus, Keith’s face so near to his in a complete expression of fear roughing his edges. He feels his mouth curve up in a lazy smile, and tries in vane to reach his face, to touch his cheek, neither of his hands responding him.

“Keith.”

“Are you okay?” he asked, an alarmed tone in his voice, “Why did you do that? You could’ve been killed!!”

“I didn’t, though” he laughs gazing briefly to the side, to Red fallen in the distance, and he wonders if he just stumbled all the way there from the lion’s jaw, “I’m okay.”

He heard Keith scoff, and found him staring at his face in disbelief.

“You’re such an idiot” he growls with no heat at all, and Lance laughs shortly, feeling too much pain in his ribs to continue, “What? Does something hurts?”

Lance winces, suddenly feeling every little scratch in his skin, and huffs.

“Probably” he answers, neglecting it for a while and cuddling his face in Keith’s chest, “I’ll be fine.”

“Hey, don’t get comfy.”

“Why not?”

Keith sighs, holding his nape and pulling him in a careful embrace before separating them, still holding Lance in his arms.

“Just because” Keith answers with a tilted smile, trying to sound calm but Lance can hear the worry in his words.

_What if you don’t wake up?_

Lance lefts himself drift a little, looking into the dark eyes staring back at him, with those clouds of violet coloring the irises, and finally he regains some of his energy in his arm, reaching out to Keith.

His eyes opened a little because of the surprise, Lance caressing the little space in his neck that the suit lets him, and gets pulled softly to his face, his eyebrows furrowing slightly before Lance can kiss him.

“Lance, wai-”

His forehead hits the helmet dryly, his nose scrunched against the glass, and Lance pursues his lips and brows, only dirtying the crystal that dares to get in the way between Keith’s lips and his.

He hears his laugh, feeling it even through the glass and the arms hugging his body, and he wrinkles his nose further, the skin not really wrinkling because of the surface still against his face.

“Shut up” he grumbles getting away from the helmet and glaring at an invisible spot in the distance, feeling his face heat up.

“Let’s get you in a healing pod, okay?” Keith asks still laughing, and Lance tries not to smile at the little giggles, a curve escaping to his mouth when he’s being lifted effortlessly from the ground.

“ ‘Kay”, he mumbles, cuddling to Keith’s chest and shoulder even when he told him not to.

“Lance…”

“ ’m awake” he justifies poorly nuzzling and breathing deeply, “I swear.”

“Okay…”

Even after saying that, he still wokes up vaguely by a kiss to his forehead just before the pod closes.


End file.
